


Let It Be

by Ela_Fenix



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, F/M, Love, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Music
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_Fenix/pseuds/Ela_Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabía que iba a hacer mañana, ni pasado, ni dentro de unos meses, ni siquiera el próximo año. En general, no tenía idea que iba a hacer con su vida. Y por ahora, lejos de estresarla, era lo único que pretendía hacer. Tomarse las cosas con calma, sin planes, sin llenarse la cabeza de ilusiones, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, sin intentar llenar las expectativas de otros ni de ella misma. El plan inmediato era dejar que las cosas pasaran, y sobre todo intentar ser feliz. Ese era definitivamente el plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Iniciando este fic, soy Karice en Wattpad. Espero que les guste.

Era domingo, el sol entraba por la ventana, solo se escuchaba el viento de septiembre moviendo las hojas de los árboles.   
Mientras, Elena seguía acostada sobre su cama, con un brazo colgando de esta, mirando la pared que tenía en frente. Una pared en blanco, igual que ella en este momento.   
No sabía que iba a hacer mañana, ni pasado, ni dentro de unos meses, ni siquiera el próximo año. En general, no tenía idea que iba a hacer con su vida. Y por ahora, lejos de estresarla, era lo único que pretendía hacer. Tomarse las cosas con calma, sin planes, sin llenarse la cabeza de ilusiones, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, sin intentar llenar las expectativas de otros ni de ella misma. El plan inmediato era dejar que las cosas pasaran, y sobre todo intentar ser feliz. Ese era definitivamente el plan.   
Parecía simple, pero le había costado seis meses de su vida convencerse de iniciarlo. Porque alguien perfecto siempre está seguro de lo que está haciendo.   
En ese momento escucho ruidos en el patio trasero de la casa, al que daba su ventana.  
\- ¡NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO! ¡LA TOCATA ES LA PROXIMA SEMANA IMBECIL!- Esa era la voz de Ger… gritando.  
-¡LO SIENTO! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Esta vez era Alonzo.  
-¡¿MÁS IMPORTANTES?, pensé que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que ESTO era lo más importante!- Esta vez quien hablaba era la Sofía.  
Se escuchó como caminaban por el patio y entraban dentro de la casa. Elena no pudo escuchar bien el resto de la pelea, solo la puerta principal dando un golpazo al cerrarse un minuto después de todo el escándalo en el patio.  
Espero para ver, más bien oír, si los cuatro restantes miembros de la banda de su hermano y mejor amiga volvían al patio. La verdad es que la había asaltado la curiosidad. Minutos después, como no los escucho salir nuevamente, decidió sacarse la pereza de encima e ir a averiguar ella misma cual era el drama.  
Inmediatamente al abrir la puerta de su habitación pudo escuchar como conversaban en la planta baja, por lo menos ya no gritaban.   
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, vamos a tener que cancelar con el pub.- escucho a su amiga mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
-No puedo creer que nos haya dejado, ¡Que imbécil!  
-Igual hay que entender Ger, ser realistas, no es como que vayamos a hacer de esto nuestra carrera profesional ¿o no?- Respondió Leo.  
Felo, Leo y la Sofí se encontraban sentados en el sofá principal del living, mientras Ger se echaba en ese momento sobre una de las sillas de comedor. Los cuatro habían vuelto la vista hacia la recién llegada con cara de frustración.  
-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Elena mirándolos a todos.  
-Alonzo dejo la banda- Respondió Felo, su hermano mayor. -Nos quedamos sin bajista.  
Su mejor amiga la miro frunciendo los labios. Elena se acercó y se sentó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba.  
-¡No podemos cancelar lo del próximo viernes!- Volvió a hablar Felo frustrado.  
-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Cómo nos vamos a conseguir alguien que se sepa las canciones y toque en menos de una semana?- pregunto lo que todos pensaban, con voz enojada pero cansada.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, Elena elevo la cabeza por sobre la de la Sofí y miro a los tres hombres en la habitación. Todos miraban el piso.   
Su amiga se removió y levanto la vista hacia ella.   
-Podrías hacerlo tú.  
Ele se quedó estática mirando a la otra chica.   
Entonces se rio. -¿Cómo voy a hacerlo yo? Nunca en mi vida he tocado el bajo, mi hermano una vez intento enseñarme a tocar la guitarra, no hubo caso… ¿y pretendes que aprenda a tocar un instrumento en seis días?  
-¡Que buena idea loco! ¡Si tocar el bajo no es tan difícil…!  
-¡Hey!- reclamo Leo.  
-Ya, ya, leo.- Rodo los ojos Ger. -Quiero decir, que no necesitamos que sea una maestra del bajo, solo que este ahí, tocando decentemente, que se aprenda las canciones y ya está.  
Elena no podía aun salir del todo de lo absurdo que le parecía lo que le estaban proponiendo y que hablaran casi como si ella no estuviera en el lugar.  
-Ya, pero tiene que ir a la u… hacer trabajos… ¿en qué tiempo le enseñamos y ensaya?- Se rio Felo. Todos parecían más animados.   
Elena y Sofía lo miraron frunciendo el ceño con cara extrañada.  
-¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que tu hermana dejo la universidad hace más de una semana?!- Pregunto Sofía riéndose sorprendida y soltándose de los brazos de su amiga.  
-¡¿En serio?!, perdón, no me había dado cuenta… ¡Buena!, entonces, ¿puedes?- termino preguntando su hermano, sumándose al entusiasmo renovado de la banda.  
-¿Qué…?- Finalmente hablo Ele, saliendo de su sorpresa. -¡No…!  
-¡Ya pues! ¡porfas!- Hizo puchero Sofía. –Solo por esta vez.  
La verdad es que Elena no tenía nada que hacer, sabía lo importante que era para sus amigos la banda. Y además, se había prometido a ella misma dejar que las cosas pasaran, y esta parecía ser una de ellas.  
-¡Esta bien, está bien! Pero solo por esta vez- Respondió finalmente sonriendo ella también.


	2. Capitulo 1

Elena se encontraba sentada frente su escritorio, con los audífonos conectados a su notebook para poder escuchar la canción que ensayaba con el bajo desconectado que tenía en sus manos. Su pieza estaba en total penumbra, puerta cortinas cerradas, iluminada solo por la pantalla de su computadora.   
Sabía que su hermano estaba durmiendo al igual que su madre y el esposo de esta. Ella también debería estar durmiendo, ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Pero no podía dormir, ese mismo día tendría que tocar junto a la banda de su hermano, y a pesar de que actuara muy normal, como si no fuera la gran cosa, frente a los otros, la verdad es que los nervios la estaban matando.   
Lo que más le aterraba era pararse en el escenario del pub y que se le olvidara todo lo que había ensayado, porque sinceramente ni siquiera sabía muy bien que estaba tocando, solo había aprendido la posición en que debía poner las manos a cada momento, no tenía idea de que notas eran, ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de que sonara como debía sonar cada vez que el sonido se mesclaba con los de los otros instrumentos la única forma de distinguirlo era prestando atención y casi nadar entre todo el bullicio para poder escuchar el sonido grave de este.   
En la tarde del jueves al ensayar las cosas parecían bastante bien, Ger había bromeado diciendo, insultos de por medio, que incluso sonaba mejor que Alonzo, que nadie nunca notaria que había aprendido a tocar hace apenas unos días. Todos parecían haber estado de acuerdo, incluso Helena misma parecía estarlo, aunque solo se lo dijera para sí misma, no quería parecer petulante. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, Ger había finalmente terminado con un “por ultimo si suenas horrible, nadie lo notara… a nadie le importa el bajo”, ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pero no había hecho nada más que sacarle la lengua en tono de juego. Como fuera, luego de unas horas su inseguridad e imaginación habían ganado y ahora no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez, y era lo más probable considerando que era una inexperta total en el instrumento que tenía en sus manos, o cualquier instrumento en realidad, que el “discurso” había sido solo para tranquilizarla, para que no se sintiera tan presionada.  
En ese momento el video de This river is wild termino su reproducción y el silencio se apodero de todo el lugar. Elena suspiro bajando la vista hacia el bajo. Sofía le había dicho que había sido de Lucas, el primo de su amiga que tenía la misma edad que ellas, se lo habían comprado cuando iba al colegio, pero había terminado odiándolo y se los había donado cuando empezaron la banda a mediados del año pasado. Era de color blanco con negro, el primer día le había parecido enorme, pero se había acostumbrado con rapidez.  
Secretamente siempre había adorado el sonido de ese instrumento, y soñado con poder tocarlo, pero le había dado vergüenza siquiera decirlo a alguien. Su sonido grave era tranquilizante, no era estruendoso como podía serlo una guitarra ni una batería, incluso si no sabías reconocerlo pasaba totalmente desapercibido, pero siempre estaba ahí, haciendo la diferencia, como una fuerza unificadora, un sonido profundo que se filtraba entre todo el resto, no era vistoso, pero definitivamente era poderoso.  
“Okey, creo que es momento de ir a dormir, me estoy poniendo demasiado profunda” Se burló mentalmente de ella misma.

Sintió que algo la despertaba.  
-Elena…- abrió los ojos, era Felo. –Acuérdate de estar lista a las seis, a esa hora hay que ir para el pub, de todas formas voy a llegar como una hora antes, pero para que no se te olvide… ¿me estas escuchando?  
-Si, si, a las seis, ya.- y siguió durmiendo.  
La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos se escuchaba por fuera de su ventana el sonido de la ciudad andando, y la luz entrando por esta. Seguramente su mamá antes de irse había abierto las cortinas. Ya era la una y no había nadie más en casa que ella. No es que se quejara, de hecho le encantaba.   
Salto de la cama, agarro su notebook y el bajo y se fue directo a la bodega-garaje-sala de ensayos. Puso la alarma de su celular y ensayo nuevamente todas las canciones, ahora con el bajo conectado, perdiéndose por la siguiente hora y media.  
A las tres y algo se encontraba arreglándose el pelo, era complicado, tenía que durar toda la tarde y noche, lo cual se complicaba ya que lo tenía rizado y largo. No tenía idea de que debía ponerse, no se lo había planteado hasta ese momento, más bien había evitado pensarlo para no aumentar la ansiedad, no quería verse tan normal como se veía siempre, tampoco quería parecer una seudo rockera al estilo RBD, y tampoco es que ella fuera el alma del punk o algo parecido. Luego de perder un gran tiempo sin saber que hacer al fin cuando llego su hermano a las cinco, ella ya estaba lista. Jeans gris oscuro, sus convers rojas, una polera sin mangas, gris clara y para abrigarse su chaqueta de cuero sintética inseparable, sin ningún accesorio o colgante, nunca le habían gustado demasiado, sentía que le estorbaban.   
A las seis ya estaban todos listos cargando los instrumentos a una van antigua donde apenas cabían los cinco más los instrumentos.   
-Listo, creo que no nos falta nada.- dijo Leo mientras todos entraban finalmente y él se subía al asiento del conductor.  
-¿Dónde queda el lugar?- pregunto Ele.  
-En Bellavista, es nuevo.  
-Nunca he ido a Bellavista.  
Ger, como Elena podía predecir, se rio. -¿Es broma?, ¿Quién no ha ido nunca para allá?  
-Pues yo, no es como que salga mucho tampoco.  
Ger la miro sin decir nada y su hermano decidió cambiar de tema, Ele le agradeció internamente, se estaba poniendo roja.  
Ese era un tema que no le gustaba tocar demasiado, no salía demasiado por que no era muy buena haciendo amigos, en realidad, de hecho su lista de amigos a los que estaba dispuesta a hablarle se limitaban a el número tres, sus tres mejores amigos, la Sofí, Amanda y Andrés. En sus 21 años de vida había conseguido tres amigos. Tampoco es que la estuviera matando el tema, ya se había resignado. No odiaba a la gente como lo había hecho en su adolescencia, pero tampoco era buena creando lazos con el resto de las personas. La Sofí y Amanda, al igual que Ger, habían sido compañeras de curso en el colegio, y eran amigas desde los quince años. A Andrés lo había conocido hace tres años cuando se había tomado un año sabático y trabajaba en una tienda de retail de los barrios altos. Pero por ultimo en el año y medio que había estado en la universidad había sido incapaz de encontrar un solo amigo real. La cosa, finalmente era que no parecía haber vivido tanto como los jóvenes de su edad habían vivido ya.

Luego de unas horas, donde todos parecían cada vez más nerviosos, mientras el pub donde estaban se llenaba, los cinco se encontraban prendiendo los instrumentos y acomodándose en el pequeño escenario o tarima. El lugar estaba llenísimo. Era viernes a las nueve y media, y estaba lleno de jóvenes empezando a ponerse ebrios para iniciar la noche. Entre la gente estaban algunos amigos de los chicos, el novio de Sofía, la mejor amiga de mi hermano junto a su novio, la novia de Ger y un amigo de Leo que ella nunca había visto.  
Elena nunca había hecho algo parecido, excepto bailar para una nota de educación física en el colegio hacia años, ahora la gente estaba mucho más cerca y ellos eran apenas cinco, no un curso entero. Su pulso estaba a mil por hora.  
Mientras Leo, que era el vocalista principal, los presentaba, Ele cerro los ojos, tratando de no entrar en pánico, sabía que si podía llegar a las primeras notas entonces todo fluiría hacia adelante.  
Escucho a Felo en la batería aun con los ojos cerrados. –Un, dos tres y…  
Entonces sus dedos se movieron sobre las cuerdas metálicas del bajo y se mantuvo tocando con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el sonido de su instrumento mezclándose con los de la banda, estaban tocando bailando solo, de Los Bunkers. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, le sonrió a su mejor amiga, que tocaba la guitarra junto a Ger, miro hacia al frente vio a toda la gente en el lugar, algunos le devolvían la mirada, no parecían tener cara de espanto por lo menos, algunos bailaban y otros seguían conversando como ates de que tocaran.   
Siguieron tocando en el calor del lugar y tenue luz azul y blanca, Elena nunca se había sentido tan bien antes, como si mientras la música que ellos creaban todo estuviera bien, todo fuera correcto, como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo, junto a Felo, Sofía, Leo y Ger.


	3. Bajista suplente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es corto pero necesario.

Elena se encontraba medio dormitando sobre el sofá en el living, tenía la televisión encendida, estaban dando Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.   
-¿Cuántas veces has visto esas películas?  
Elena sonrió sin moverse mientras Leo, que se habia quedado a dormir la noche anterior, se dejaba caer al lado suyo.  
-No las suficientes.  
-Eres demasiado friki.  
-¿Con que autoridad me llamas friki? Yo no soy la que está en una banda llamada Los Squirtles.  
Leo la miro como haciéndose el ofendido aunque ambos estaban riéndose.  
-¿Qué te pasa?, es el mejor nombre de la vida…, de todas formas, tu si eres miembro de esta banda, eres nuestra bajista suplente.  
Elena no respondió ni dijo nada por unos minutos mientras volvía su media concentración a la película de su saga de libros favorita.  
-Recuerda que solo iba a ser por el día de ayer nada más, ahora tienen tiempo de conseguirse alguien más para tocar.  
-Ya lo sé, va a ser horrible- respondió Leo suspirando –Por lo menos a ti ya te conocíamos, y sabias lo que hacíamos, encontrar alguien de la nada que encaje nos va a llevar un montón.  
-¿y por qué no uno de ustedes toma el bajo? No sé por qué a nadie se le ocurrió antes… por ejemplo tú, solo cantas, podrías hacerlo.  
\- La verdad es que el domingo pasado estábamos demasiado enojados para pensar muy claramente, luego no nos preocupamos más, ya te teníamos a ti…, pero de todas formas yo si hago más cosas que cantar, a veces toco el teclado y esas cosas, además, ya estamos bien así, es cosa de buscar un bajista nuevo y ya… además…  
Elena lo miro achicando los ojos.  
-¿Además qué?  
-Tú puedes seguir siendo nuestra bajista suplente por mientras?- Termino el amigo de su hermano mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes con cara de pregunta.  
La chica suspiro como si estuviera agotada, aunque sonreía, la verdad no le molestaba para nada.  
-Uff, está bien, solo porque me dan pena.  
Volvieron a reír mientras Leo hacia un gesto de victoria y se paraba.  
-Por eso eres mi enana rulosa favorita.  
-¡No soy enana! ¡Mido un metro sesenta!  
-Si si, súper grande…, en fin yo ya me iba yendo, nos vemos mañana.  
Finalmente Leo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la casa. Elena siguió toda la tarde frente a la tele viendo la maratón que daban de Harry Potter. 

Estaba sola en casa, Felo se había ido antes que Leo donde unos amigos, y su mamá y padrastro se habían ido el fin de semana al fundo a las afueras de la ciudad.   
Mientras se servía cereal con leche en un tazón, Elena pensaba en que en serio necesitaba conseguir un trabajo part time, no se sentía bien estando sin hacer nada útil todo el tiempo y estar siempre pidiendo dinero y dando explicaciones de para que lo quería.   
A Elena definitivamente no le gustaba depender de nadie, y menos tener que andar dando explicaciones. Por otro lado, el dinero en su mayoría ni siquiera era de su madre, si no de Ítalo, su padrastro. De hecho la casa y el fundo también habían sido propiedades de este antes de que se casaran hace cuatro años. Sabía que al mayor no le importaba, y se querían como si hubieran vivido de esta forma siempre. Pero no era así. Y por todas esas cosas ella necesitaba tener su propio dinero.   
Por ese lado estar de suplente en la banda no le venía mal, ayer había conseguido algo de dinero y ni siquiera se había sentido como un trabajo.


End file.
